Dragon lied
by spideydbzsoniclied09
Summary: Un paio di mesi dopo la fine dei Cell Games,Gohan si ritrova leggermente depresso.Un giorno mentre volava per il mondo incontra una strana ragazzina con le corna che sembra stare anche peggio di lui...
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon lied**

Avvertenza:Dragon ball ed Elfen Lied appartengono ad Akira Toriyama e Lynn Okamoto

Capitolo 1

Sono passati 6 mesi dalla fine dei Cell Games,la Terra era tornata in pace,erano tutti felici,tranne un ragazzino saiyan di nome Gohan,lo stesso ragazzino che ha ucciso Cell e riportato la pace sul pianeta,perché suo padre,Son Goku fu costretto a sacrificarsi per salvare tutti da un attacco suicida del bio-androide,provocato dall'arroganza dello stesso sentiva responsabile della morte di suo padre,e quindi oggi decise di sorvolare la Terra per rilassarsi.

"Mi chiedo cosa stia facendo papà nell'aldilà in questo momento?",pensò il giovane saiyan,"probabilmente si starà allenando duramente col re kaioh,dovrei chiedere alla vecchia sibilla di mettermi in contatto con lui…"

In quel momento Gohan passò per (o meglio dire SOPRA) un orfanotrofio dove senti delle urla.

"Forza mostro,piangi un po' vogliamo vederti soffrire!"

"Già,dai,se piangi e ci lecchi le scarpe FORSE ti lasceremo andare!"

Gohan si fermò di colpo una volta sentite queste parole

"Eh!?Queste voci…pare che stiano aggredendo qualcuno!"

Gohan volò più vicino all'orfanotrofio e notò tre ragazzi che picchiavano una ragazzina più omeno della sua età

"Ma perché diavolo la stanno attaccando!?"

Uno dei 3 ragazzi diede un forte pugno alla mascella della ragazza,che non oppose resistenza.

"TI HO DETTO DI PIANGERE MOSTRO!?" urlò con forza uno dei tre"se non piangi ti pestiamo a sangue!"

"GLI UNICI CHE VERRANNO PESTATI QUI SIETE VOI!"

I tre bulli e la ragazza si voltarono per vedere un ragazzo con capelli spinosi eneri vestito in una gi blu.

"E tu che vuoi cretino?Sparisci se non vuoi fare la fine di questa qui!"

"Si può sapere perchè la state attacando!?"

"Ah,lo vuoi proprio sapere?"rispose il ragazzo con un ghigno sulla faccia.

Il ragazzo prese con forza la ragazzina."Guarda qui!Ha delle corna!E un mostro,non merita di vivere!

Quest'ultima affermazione non fece altro che infuriare ulteriormente il saiyan

"Gli unici mostri qui siete voi, e ora lasciatela,o vi costringerò!"

Gohan assunse una posa di combattimento


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Lied**

Capitolo 2

Kaede non poteva credere ai propri occhi: qualcuno stava cercando di aiutarla! Per tutta la sua vita in quell'inferno che tutti chiamavano "orfanotrofio" è stata perseguitata e picchiata da tutti per cola delle sue corna, nemmeno gli insegnanti volevano aiutarla. E ora, dopo 10 (non so se sono dieci o di più) anni di torture, qualcuno stava prendendo le sue difese!

"E se invece di aiutarmi lui voglia solo picchiarmo al posto di Tomoo e gli altri? Dopotutto questa non sarebbe la prima volta che qualcosa del genere succedesse." Pensò la ragazzina con le corna.

"Ohh! Che paura! Ti prego abbi pieta!" disse Tomoo in tono da presa in giro, ridacchiando allo stesso tempo.

"Devo fare attenzione!" pensò il giovane saiyan "Questi qui non sono come Freezer o Cell, se esagero potrei ucciderli."

"Forza, fatti sotto, a meno che tu non voglia scappare da papà e mamma!"disse Tomoo

Quest'ultima frase colpì Gohan come un martello: come osavano insultare suo padre dopo tutto ciò che ha sacrificato per salvare questo pianeta di ingrati!?

Gohan diede uno schiaffo a Tomoo che lo fece volare per un paio di metri, finchè non si schiantò contro un muro. Rimasero tutti a bocca aperta.

"Non preoccupatevi, è ancora vivo, e ora filate se non volete di peggio!"

I bulli non se lo fecero ripetere due volte, presero il loro capo svenuto e se ne andarono.

"C-c-c-come diavolo ha fatto!?" pensò turbata Kaede "Se mi vuole aggredire come hanno fatto loro è la fine, non ho speranze"

Gohan si avvicinò alla ragazza che tremava di più ad ogni passo compiuto.

"Stai bene?"

"Huh?"

"Ti ho chiesto se stai bene"

"Meglio stare al gioco…"pensò "Ehm, si"

"Ah, meno …io mi chiamo Gohan, e tu?"

"I-io?Kaede

"Piacere di conoscerti allora Kaede"

"F-forse non è cattivo…forse voleva davvero salvarmi!Ma perché?Dopotutto nessuno fa niente per niente"pensò

"Senti…è vero che hai delle corna?"

Questa domanda colpì Kaede come una coltellata "Oh no,se n'è accorto!Ora scommetto che farà come tutti gli altri e mi odierà,tanto è sempre così!"

"Forti!"

"C-cosa!?Che cos'hai detto?" chiese Kaede stupefatta

"Ho detto che sono forti!Sono un po' come la mia coda (che mi è ricresciuta la settimana scorsa…)"

"C-coda!?"

"Si,guarda"disse Gohan mostrandogli la sua coda da scimmia.

"Non ci posso credere!"pensò"Ha davvero una coda!Ha una stranezza,proprio come le mie corna!

"Ehi,levami una curiosità"

"Che cosa?"

"Quelli non erano gli unici bulli dell'orfanotrofio,vero?"

" effetti mi odiano tutti lì dentro,anche gli insegnanti…"

"Che cosa!?"ringhiò il saiyan"E tutto questo solo per un paio di corna?Razza di…"

"Ehi!Ho un'idea!Diventiamo amici!"

"Che cosa?"Kaede non poteva credere alle sue orecchie adesso…nessuno le aveva mai offerto la propria amicizia prima d'ora.

"Allora?"

"T-tu non stai scherzando vero?

"Certo che no!"

"Ma perché vorresti diventare proprio MIO amico?"

"Perché scommetto che non ne hai uno,visto il modo in cui ti trattano tutti"

"Io non mi fido"pensò Kaede"Ma è un'occasione troppo buona,non posso rifiutarla"

"Va bene"

"Benissimo!Allora verrò a prenderti qui domani mattina!Ok?"

"Ok"

"Allora ciao Kaede!"

"Ciao Gohan"urlò"Spero che venga…"


End file.
